


射线

by NinenineFALL



Series: 炸裂几何 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinenineFALL/pseuds/NinenineFALL
Summary: 是可爱侑侑//
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: 炸裂几何 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897621
Kudos: 6





	射线

  
宫侑把喝空了的水杯放在窗台上，搭在肩上的毛巾已经该换了，双腿已经累到发酸，他恨不得现在就躺在地上。秋风穿过窗的缝隙进来，让他打了个寒颤。已经快十点了，体育馆里击球声仍没有停歇。  
满身汗水，治绝对会一脸鄙夷地对他说「脏」。他并无心这样想，但已然无法控制。侑的生活中无时无刻都有宫治的存在，如果不在，侑就模拟他存在。  
此时远处的宫治正招呼学弟准备解散，不知自己的兄弟正愤愤地看过来。角名站在治身边开始把上衣从运动裤里面抽出来，又百无聊赖地捋着头发。  
“让队长来说点什么吧。”他听见治喊。  
宫治喜欢这种把戏——偷偷把自己讨厌的东西塞给侑。可这让宫侑产生了被需要感，他恨这种感觉。  
他拿了治的水瓶大摇大摆地走过去，角名冲他撇了撇嘴。侑打算简单说几句，叮嘱大家做好保暖便原地解散，实际上他也是这么做的——他忘记吩咐收拾场地和打扫房间的任务了。  
自上个学期以来排球部就想招揽女经理，但来的女生全部让宫侑给嗤回去了——角名说他只是生了副好皮囊的人，完全不知道珍惜。  
“一年级把球网和球归位，二年级负责体育馆的卫生，三年级最后检查电器，部长记得锁门。”宫治在他转身把瓶盖打开的时候补充。  
侑倒吸一口气，转身瞪他。角名啧了啧舌从他俩身边绕道走开，银岛也知趣地躲开，其余人听了令已经开始行动了。一时间只剩宫治留了白眼给呆在原地的侑。

等关门已经十点过半了，侑的肚子已经开始叫了。他在包里翻到了早晨放的零食，看见楼下等着自己的治和角名又塞了回去。锁好门下楼，他忍不住打了两个喷嚏，可惜的是他没有纸。  
“喂。”宫治叫他，手里的卫生纸在路灯的照射下竟然如此刺眼。  
侑一把夺过来，猛抽了几张又把看似毫无变化的原物归还，那句「谢啦」堵在他心头。宫侑发现他和治从来不会说谢谢，也不会说对不起，这类话对于他们来说全是该丢掉的垃圾。因为他们是家人，才不需要那种腻腻歪歪的东西，宫侑一直以来就是这样认为的，直到他们遇见北信介。  
角名帮宫治把抽纸放回背包——前几天他的斜挎包坏了。宫侑一面擤着鼻涕一面觉得他弟弟是屁大小孩儿，他无论怎么看都觉得光呆站在那等别人帮自己这事儿太傻了。  
“我说你可别感冒了。”三人顺着校门的小路走着。宫侑从没拉上的外套里正揣着满掌心凉汗的手。他本觉得自己永远不会感冒的自信心有些消沉，在听到这话后又满血复活。  
“哈？”他语气怪异地发出声来。  
角名端着手机拍了他呲牙咧嘴的样子，“笨蛋是不会感冒的，宫侑你放心好了。”  
“喂，你怎么回事？”侑紧接着对镜头做了个更恐怖的表情。  
“怪不得他很少生病。”治接上他的话。  
“你们两个差不多就得了！”宫侑气得跺脚。不全是因为有关笨蛋的嘲讽，只是他听见这两个人一起说话就觉得头疼。他突然有一种决赛局的紧张感，心跳声传进耳朵，身上开始发热，又打了个寒颤——角名搞不好比北前辈还要可怕。他把肘钉在腰侧，用小臂摆着带动运动服扇出凉风。

晚上睡觉的时候觉得鼻子不通，宫侑仍没往心里去，裹好了就蒙头大睡。临睡前最后的意识然是催治别看手机抓紧睡。  
第二天他起不来了。  
闹铃响得时候他伸手去摸，发现已经是七点了，他不记得自己订了这样的时间。从床上惊起，第一反应就是去叫上铺的治。  
宫治不在。  
他的床铺整整齐齐，连被褥都叠好放在一头。宫侑去伸手摸，是凉的，他回想起来治周五值日，又想到今天是周三，是自己值日，他慌了神，匆匆换上衣服。  
这个时候他的手机响了起来。  
宫侑本不想去理会，可一个铃声接着一个铃声不停歇，这让他觉得手机就是该死的废品——与治不同，侑平时不带手机。这让他花费了很长一段时间，太久没见过手机的他只能顺着声音在抽屉里摸索。  
是阿治。  
“喂。”他这一声极为沙哑，为了发出声来他清了两遍嗓子。  
“你个蠢驴不会还没意识到自己发烧了吧。”这是治对他说的第一句话。  
“……嗯？”他的喉咙在刚才发出那一声之后就烧的心痛，出于身体的本能，他下意识地用一些不刺激嗓子的字眼——时下的他仍没搞懂发生了什么。  
“药和早饭已经给你准备好了，你今天的值日也帮你做了。下第一节课我会再打给你，要是你能来我就去告诉老师。就这样吧，我上课了。”  
侑听着手机里传来的声音，经过电波加工从手中冰凉的固体中传来的声音，有些陌生，但又如此熟悉。  
宫侑放下手机，用手摸了摸脸，他才意识到自己的身体发生了什么——不仅烫得可怕而且全身酸痛。不情愿地坐回床上，想着到底哪里出了问题——明明拉伸做的很到位，昨晚也没有缺水，甚至还偷喝了阿治的，虽然侑想让对方发现然后嘴炮一顿——这样想脸一会儿就让他出了一身汗。  
他不得已又换上睡衣，披了毯子下楼。  
侑看见字条时讪讪笑了出来——宫治一直都嘲笑他的字丑，其实宫侑觉得治写的比他还丑。  
一屁股坐在沙发上，他用力地吸着鼻子，妄图将那天的暧昧气息吸进体内，仿佛那种气息就是时下治疗他最好的药方，他不死心地吸了很多次。越是这样越让他的思维飘散——不通气的鼻子和要紧的牙关只会让大脑缺氧。宫侑在这里把治给强奸了，对，强奸，事到如今宫侑完全承认，也愿意承担后果，可是治什么都没说。虽然男人用屁股交欢的方式让他恶心，可还是用自己的性器贯穿了治的身体，尽管他们是兄弟，这违背道德欺瞒法律。可治什么都没做。  
这比冷战或者打架还让宫侑难受。他觉得自己的人生糟透了，抿着嘴把手伸进裤子，他像讨厌治一样讨厌自己。

默契。治总能在无关紧要的地方使侑感到那种脐带之间的联系，宫侑抓了他的臀往前推了推，发现治有些僵硬的身体把前辈那根全部吞入口中，北前辈的手轻轻搭在他的脑后，仿佛别无他意。  
侑伸出舌去舔舐前辈的手，这使得北泛光的眸子望向这边，把手翻过来让他衔去。宫侑露出牙来，带有野兽般的标志行为，开始撕咬大拇指根的肉，仿佛能嘬出胜利的汁水来——这让侑体会到了掌握全局的滋味。他把拇指挤进治的身体。

侑回忆着进入阿治身体的感觉，呻吟出声。幻想着被治口交的人的是他，抚摸治的人是他，单是这样还远远不够——热量涌上大脑，之前的愧疚感一消而散，他反而后悔自己没在那天晚上做的更过分一点——治的全部都是我的，这是他高潮时的唯一想法。一直以来，倘若宫治喜欢什么东西，侑就要把它夺过来，在他眼里没有「这是宫治的」或者「那是宫侑的」这种概念，对于他来说，治的就是他的；同样的，他的就是治的。  
射过的身体加上酸痛感使他瞬间瘫软下去，在沙发上喘着粗气，汗又浸湿了衣服。苦涩的药在口腔里发酸，他渴望与治接吻，交换口水，可他不能。北前辈可以，角名也可以，银岛也可以，天底下无论哪个同性恋都比他有资格——只有自己不行。委屈和愤懑使他的泪大颗大颗地低落，来不及清理下身的手还沾满黏液，没法擦拭的眼泪就顺着脸颊一路下来——狼狈的小孩罢了，他舔了舔干涩的唇，把自己在沙发上瘫开。

好不容易整理好自己，宫侑觉得全身乏力，回到房间准备补个回笼觉。拿起手机翻上床铺——他在等治的电话。  
从小到大，只要是宫治许诺的事情就没有反悔这一选项，所以侑觉得人人都会像他一样兑换承诺，便以同样标准要求包括自己在内的所有人。在不经意间，宫治为他划好了为人处世的及格线，侑只要达到他的标准然后轻蔑地超过他，他的潜意识里早已和把自己阿治放在同一起跑线上，他一度认为世界上只要有宫治就好，只要自己超过治那么他就是世界最好，殊不知这样的双人世界不过是存在于幻想的产物。  
他意识到这点是什么时候？当时自己幼稚到还写情书来着——虽然最后没有送出去，没有人会给自己的兄弟写情书——宫侑翻着手机里两人过去的短信，冷哼了几声把手机摔在一边。  
短信里两人无所不用其极的脏话问候对方，要在正式对话内容后补充上「臭猪」等称号。宫侑得到手机的契机完全是因为治。因为治想要，所以宫侑去求妈妈，这对于他们来说理所当然——生日的那天晚上两个人在沙发对面用同样型号的新手机发送诅咒对方的短信。  
宫侑意识渐渐模糊起来，他盯着床板，仿佛能穿透它看见阿治躺在上面。他又算起第一节课的下课时间，估量到底该不该睡过去。  
此时宫治的电话来了。  
治没好气的声音让他觉得欣慰，宫侑含混不清地回答他的问题。  
38.6℃，吃了，没睡，练习也交给你了。  
短暂的对话就这样结束了，宫侑等着对方挂断电话。  
他叹了口气，爬起来蹬上木梯。一米八多的个子让他的视线与天花板平直，压力感扑面而来。把被子蹬开，来来回回翻了几次身才调整好姿势，把头埋在枕头里，在几近窒息时他嗅到治的气息，最后只得把嘴巴张开换气。柔软的嘴唇贴上宫治每天放脑袋的地方——宫侑此时什么都闻不到了，只是这样趴着让他觉得舒服，喉咙里呼呼噜噜发出声，疼痛和愉快一起在嗓子里打转——在独自一人的房间侑对着兄弟的枕头感到满满的安心感。

要在早晨叫他起床，最好是他回笼觉刚开始的那几秒；要在期末宫治玩在兴头时提醒他功课，要一起打球，要替他回复那些粘人的女生，虽然他偶尔会帮自己应付那些拿不定的人——交换身份的把戏屡试不爽。

侑就这个姿势保持了很久，直到他觉得胸口发闷才肯转过身来，闭上眼静静听着窗外细碎的声音，脑内思绪万千，他回忆宫治，就像在回忆自己。

侑那天下午站在理发店门口的时候想破口大骂——他看见等候室的沙发上和自己一模一样的脑袋，然后他还是冲了进去。店主以为他是来打架的，实际上他没猜错。  
午饭还没放下筷子宫治就反常躲进房间，他冲着上楼的背影喊「今天轮到你刷碗」也没有回应。开学第一周就那么积极肯定有鬼，侑把碗筷堆进水槽时这么想。  
把房间门推开时治刚换好衣服。  
「帮你收拾了桌子，快去刷碗。」侑喊。  
「嗯，回来再说。」治头也不回地走出去。  
「去干什么？」侑把自己瘫在下铺。  
「管好你自己。」治的声音从屋子另一头飘过来。  
「……」关门声结束后屋里一片寂静，这让侑觉得有些烦躁。他一直觉得自己的弟弟在过青春期，从他知道「青春期」这个词之后就一直把他放在治身上——这是他能做的最包容的解释了。然而他知道自己因为什么这么生气，为什么背着他来理发店——不管怎么说，宫治对发型远没有自己上心。  
当他听见身边卡座上的人说出「染成这个颜色」时恨不得跃起来把他脑子拽出来洗洗，但他忍住了，并不是因为自己头顶上悬着剪刀，也并没有在意场合的恰当与否——宫侑想知道治到底染什么颜色。  
「关你屁事。」治从看见他来就没好气。  
「我是你哥。」侑从镜子里瞪他。  
「我哥是乱吠的野狗，你也是？」宫治转过头直接骂他。  
「傻猪，你染什么我就不染了，快说！」侑在扯谎，为了自己想要的答案。  
「金的。」宫治的理发师调好了染料惺惺地走过来看了自己的同事一眼。  
「我要染金色。你染银色。」侑宣布。  
「你就是天下第一该进垃圾站的人。」治过了良久终于把身体调正，眼也不眨地盯着镜子里面的自己，冷不丁地说他。  
「你就是连去回收垃圾都轮不到的人。」侑回头，示意刚才治的理发师先给他染。  
宫治恨他，他知道，所以他也恨治。

宫侑吸吸鼻子，还是不通，他又裹了裹被子。任由自己的身体在回忆里游走，然而有些事情他只能通过假象来填补。那还是刚入高中的时候，后来没过一段时间就要补染，很麻烦，但也很好玩，不仅每次去理发店都能看见宫治的臭脸，而且再也没有人分不出他们两个了。虽然他没有过问关于非染不可的理由，但他总在上个学期自己搞清楚了情况，而且采取了他认为最过分，最惹人厌的方式。他永远会记得那个疯狂的夜晚，那天对话早已被他抛在九霄云外——北前辈说了什么来着，应该不是很重要的内容所以他才会记不起来吧。宫治到底高潮了几次来着，射在北前辈嘴里一次吧，又射在自己手里一次吧，可好像是三次来着吧，还有一次呢？  
侑翻了个身，想让鼻子舒服些，昏沉的意识迅速飘离躯体。早上不到九点过半，他又沉沉地睡了过去。

中午来电话的是教练和班主任，宫侑意识不清地接起电话，又在朦朦胧胧中按下电源键。把自己摊开在狭小的床铺上，听着自己的心跳。天花板的白色刺眼，侑试着呼吸调正自己的身体，尽力把疲劳仍在脑后。  
12点刚过的时候他准备起来吃饭。  
「那个混蛋。」他忍不住嘟噜出声。早上看见纸条的时候他就想这样骂了——从冰箱里取出来饭菜，和早晨的有些许重复，口味也算不上好。  
宫侑用筷子摆弄着刚从微波炉里面出来的鱼丸，听见木筷与瓷器的碰撞声和自己口腔中唾液混合食物的咀嚼声，下咽声，平日里躲藏在喧闹中的孤独感第一次向他涌来——他根本不记得自己什么时候一个人吃过饭——或许应该出去吃，他把米饭吞下去时这样想。  
「记得刷碗。」还没吃完就传来这样的短信，他在心底给治竖了个中指，去夹下一块肉丸。

阿治什么时候受的伤来着？宫侑把碗筷收拾干净后又自认大发善心地去整理刚才自己睡过的被褥。  
高二的时候。好像就是十月？是十一月来着？当时家里好像也没有人吧，侑记得那天自己拉着银岛去扫荡了一年级的教室，心底当时还为能摆脱治窃喜来着。晚上哗啦哗啦把白天的高兴事摆出来，治怎么说的来着，完全不记得了。  
也是这么孤独吗？  
他觉得心口一紧，把叠好的被子扔到它早上放着的一侧。当时过了一个、不，三个星期来着，不，当时已经开始比赛了吧，侑的胸口压了块石头，呼吸变得更加困难了。  
好像就是那个时候自己还拜托北前辈改情书来着，虽然很多话都是从自己收到的那堆中抄的，一封封翻了很久，最后还被挑出来很多错误。  
宫侑躺在下铺大口吸着气，任寂寞和不安淹没自己。

不过只是胡思乱想，他告诉自己，没有理由这样想。他三两步下来整个人撂在下铺，把脸埋进枕头。鼻子已经彻底堵住了，喉咙在发痒，试着把舌尖上的口水吞下去。没有用。一次，再一次。仍旧没有用，这反倒引起他的干呕。  
咳出泪来，他恨——恨自己，恨无能为力的身体——脸涨的通红，迅速转变了自己的矛头——他恨这个房间，恨这个气氛，恨自己与治的感同身受。  
他一动不动，趴在那里，让身体随着咳嗽颤抖，在重力的作用下氧气逃离心肺，眼泪冲出眼眶——仿佛治就在旁边似的，他赌气似的忍耐着并不需要的承受的痛苦，仿佛保持的时间越长就越能能赢过对方般、倔犟地趴着。  
直到他开始拼了命地吸鼻子，到底是实在憋不下去了才肯把刚才在两侧并得直直的胳膊拿上前来撑起。  
洗了把脸，泪水在脸上已经开始腐蚀皮肤了。  
「治。」他吸着鼻子，抿了嘴，叫镜子里的人。带了鼻音的声音沙哑而充满委屈。  
他对着不存在的人做永远不会做的事情。  
「笨蛋。」太阳穴在痛，他想不出来什么好话。镜子里的人嘴唇禁闭，干涩而泛白。  
在撒娇。  
「想吃鲔鱼。」眼眶红红的，他在诉说不存在的愿望。现在明明什么都吃不下去。  
「切。」他转身。

身体脆弱的人心理也会脆弱，那是他第二天和宫治走在路上时总结出来的人生经验。


End file.
